


Leak

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But it's just a fantasy scenario, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage is leverage, Kylo reasons. Just because the weapon is unfamiliar to your hand doesn’t mean it’s not a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4880645#cmt4880645):
>
>> Hux knows it's weird, and it's sick, and it's the reason why he's kept his private thoughts to himself, thank you. But Kylo asked, and wheedled, and prodded, so he tells him with as much dignity as he can muster, which admittedly is not much. 'Yes, I fantasize about producing milk, yes, I'm aware it's not possible, and no, I have no idea where it came from - but here we are.' 
>> 
>> Kylo wants to say 'What the fuck, dude?' But instead, a traitorous part of his mind answers for him: 'So what you're saying is, we talk about it, roleplay it, whatever - and the fucking is hotter.'
>> 
>> Hux blinks. He hadn't expected this. 'Yes.'
>> 
>> (You don't have to stick to this if you don't want to. Think of this as inspiration!)

Kylo reaches down to pinch at Hux’s right nipple, impatient to make him flush all over, and there it is again—that nagging sensation coming from Hux’s mind. He makes a point of not entering Hux’s mind without permission, but he’s attuned enough to him that he sometimes… _overhears_ things. He’s overheard this particular thing every time they’ve fucked in the last however many months since they fell into bed. It’s something to do with Hux’s chest, something he wants to happen, but… it’s not something Kylo can do to him. The frustration of not knowing what it is takes Kylo out of the moment.

Hux, already naked beneath him, presses a hand to his stomach. “Why have you stopped?”

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo asks. “What am I not doing?” 

Hux’s eyes dart too quickly away from his. “Nothing. You’re doing—just keep touching me.”

Hux is normally a much better liar than that. 

Kylo rolls Hux’s nipple between his fingers, pulling a little. Hux’s eyes flutter closed, and—and there it is again. “It’s your nipples. What am I not doing to your nipples?”

Hux grunts in frustration. “Ren, please, just ignore it.” 

“That’s going to be a little difficult. You’re broadcasting.” Kylo settles his weight against Hux, grinding their hips together. Hux’s face twitches in arousal and annoyance. 

“I could reach in there and take it out,” he threatens. “Or you can tell me like a man.” 

Hux runs a hand through his sweaty hair. Kylo leans over him, his spine curving, coming close enough to kiss him. “Tell me,” he says. 

Hux licks his lips and presses the side of his hand to his mouth, before saying something quiet and low that Kylo doesn’t hear. Hux makes eye contact, with effort, and repeats himself. “I’m thinking about lactating.”

There’s a very long, quiet moment, as Hux, still staring evenly at Kylo, begins to turn redder and Kylo tries to process this information. 

He’s been after some kind of leverage born of their little affair for some time—as enjoyable as fucking Hux until he screams is, Kylo has ulterior motives for spending his rare downtime in his bed. But he’d been picturing a well fucked Hux drowsily disclosing something he could bring to Snoke, not… _this_. 

But leverage is leverage, Kylo reasons. Just because the weapon is unfamiliar to your hand doesn’t mean it’s not a weapon. 

Kylo tilts his head. “Why would you be lactating?” 

“Don’t patronize me.” Hux rolls his eyes. “I know it’s impossible.” 

“You have to give birth to do it. Why would you have given birth? Would they have taken your baby away?”

“You asked me. I told you. Let’s drop it.”

“They would have.” Kylo nods. “Your baby would be with your family and you would be here on this ship, all alone.” Kylo gently squeezes Hux’s chest with both hands, imagining breasts. “Heavy with milk. Swollen with it, bursting with it.”

Hux swallows and grimaces, but Kylo can feel his cock pulse where it’s trapped between their bodies. “The pressure would be terrible. You’d have to sit through meetings and training drills while your _tits_ ache.” He thumbs Hux’s right nipple slowly, rubbing in circles. “And you’d leak.”

Hux makes a choking noise. His face has gone so red it looks like he’s been hanging upside down. Kylo grinds against him, eliciting a whine. “It could happen anywhere. You could be meeting… you could meeting with Snoke and you’d feel it soak through your shirt. Start to drip down your chest.” 

Kylo ducks down to lick a stripe up Hux’s ribs, tweaking his left nipple at the same time. Hux bites down so hard on his lower lip that it briefly becomes the one part of his face that isn’t red. His eyes are clenched shut. “All that milk wasted, without someone to give suck, weighing you down. It’d drive you mad until you finally broke down and begged someone, anyone, to milk you, like an animal…”

Kylo fixes his lips around Hux’s right nipple, tonguing it before he sucks, gently. He watches Hux cover his face with his hands and make a gasping, desperate noise. He’s rubbing himself against Kylo’s cock, still trapped in his leggings, as much as he can. The now constant sound of Hux’s panting is only occasionally interrupted by Hux swallowing thickly. He’s somewhere totally else. 

The idea of Hux lactating doesn’t do much for Kylo, but seeing Hux caught like this, trapped between his shame and his arousal, goes straight to his cock, which is still in his leggings. He’s seen Hux in a lot of positions, but he’s never seen him _embarrassed_. His entire body is flushed red and his cock is leaking all over his stomach. 

Kylo scrapes his teeth against the nipple in his mouth, and Hux makes a choked, whining noise. He twists Hux’s other nipple with his fingers, pulling at it a little. 

Hux says something incomprehensible, hidden behind his hands, and Kylo pulls off Hux’s left nipple to say, “What?”

Hux parts his hands just enough to reveal his mouth. He does not uncover his eyes. “Harder, pull harder,” he whispers, not to be quiet, but because he can’t speak any louder. His voice is shaking, trembling. His entire body is taut and tense, as if he’s been strung too tightly. Suddenly, Kylo is impatient for the moment when he snaps. 

He twists Hux’s oversensitive left nipple _hard_ , and Hux’s back arches off the thin mattress so vehemently he almost unseats Kylo. Kylo grunts at the friction on his cock, and pauses for a moment, waiting for his head to clear so he can focus on Hux beneath him. He leans over to take Hux’s right nipple into his mouth again, but trails his left hand down to take Hux’s cock in hand.

Hux makes a sound between a hiss and a sob, bucking into Kylo’s hand. He looks so wrecked, Kylo thinks. Kylo grinds his hips against Hux for a little relief. He’s sucked so hard on Hux’s nipple that it’s actually swelling from the overstimulation. 

He presses the slick palm of his free hand against Hux’s other nipple, grinding furiously against him, and Hux comes, sobbing. He curls upwards, towards Kylo, as he stripes his own stomach with come, only relaxing once completely drained. 

Kylo sits up and shoves a hand down his leggings, pulling out his cock. The sight of Hux so undone by his own hand is enough that it barely takes him three strokes before he comes, without fanfare, onto Hux’s stomach. He braces his hands on the bed, bracketing Hux's face, hidden by his hands. 

Slowly, Hux removes his hands from his face, resting them on his chest. He stares at Kylo, and the look of Hux shocked, awed, and satisfied into silence is something Kylo will treasure. 

And repeat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Leak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517374) by [Eralk Fang (EralkFang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
